Adrian Ebonheart and The Artifacts of Holldóra
by Oblivion13
Summary: <html><head></head>A boy found in New York is a wizard with extraordinary powers. Harry adopts him as his child and enrolled the boy in Hogwarts. Soon history starts to repeat itself. Will this end in tragedy or victory? (Changed title from "The Crystal Corsage.")</html>
1. Chapter 1

**New story for them' Harry potter fans! Next gen characters and a few OCs here and there enjoy.**

My story probably all started in Central Park. At that time I was one of the orphans at The Creek Family Home.

I was one of the twelve other kids that stayed at that place.

The family wasn't cruel or harsh or anything just their means where stretched to far.

I was barley noticed though, but I liked it that way. I loved to walk around the city and everything, the Creeks did get angry if I didn't get home by 9:00.

It was August and I loved the clear crystalline reflection in the Central Park pound, like a lot of the other New Yorkers.

I remember that day the lake felt dead and the leaves hung down like they where depressed. The sun was covered by dark clouds but the channel 5 said it would be wind with a lot of sun.

I was sketching, though difficult to do it in the wind, when I heard some twigs snap.

I stopped for a moment then more twigs started to break. Then I stopped completely.

I slowly started to pack up my stuff, trying not to turn around.

Maybe it was the Gilligan boys. They loved to pick on me because of my... deformities.

That's the reason I carried a pocket knife.

I reached into my coat and took a deep breath.

I quickly turned around flipping open the knife. "Back off!" I shouted.

But no one was there.

My eyes darted everywhere from some one. Not a soul was near me but I felt like I need to leave.

I started the walk threw one of the paths home. I would usually stay but like hell was going to stay.

As I walked along the wind began to pick up again. I felt anxious, I felt afraid, I felt it crawling all under my skin like insects.

I couldn't take it any more. I swerved around a second time. I couldn't speak.

A short thin figure stood about ten feet away from me. A black pointed hood covered his head and most of his face. A long cloak flowing from the hood nearly covered his entire body only reveling his feet. He wore shinny expensive looking dress shoes but I could see anything else.

"Who are you?" The figure stood there. I couldn't even see him breath, he acted as if he was a statue.

"Hey!" I shouted. "What's your problem?!" No response.

He soon turned around and began to walk way.

I started to walk toward him. "Dude you've been following me and at least you can lie to my face why."

He just kept walking, I was getting angry. I still to this day don't know why I wanted an answer from him. Just the presence he emitted but I kept going.

"Listen to me creep you better tell my why or I'll call-"he pulled out a stick and pointed to my throat, "-the cops."

I was so confused. "The hell?"

He muttered something and a green bolt of energy shot out at me. I instinctively raise my arms and closed my eyes.

A quick static like sound startled me, my eye opened and the green bolt was gone and my arms seemed to have emitted a oval shaped pane of energy.

It was a stunning yellowish gold with the surrounding edges dispersing like rays of the sun.

The figure started to tremble at the sight of the shield. I quickly separated my arms and it turned into a large beam that shot the figure, creating a thunderous bang, launching him far backward.

I looked at my hands in awe. "What did I do?"

The figure groggily got on his feet. In an instant he turned into a mass of black smoke and flew straight up leave trails of the smoke behind.

I didn't know what to do. I was frantic. Was I dreaming?

I couldn't tell at the time and I decided to go home. And hoped that the guy doesn't come back.

I walked threw the front door and started to walk upstairs when Mrs. Creek stopped me.

"Was it the Gilligans again, Adrian." No hellos with her. Always to the point.

"No." She smiled.

"Good, a couple is planning on adopting one of you and their coming tomorrow at 6:30. I need you to sweep upstairs and tell Davy to dust." I nodded. Though I know I would have to dust. Even though I'm eleven and he's thirteen I do more work them him.

I walked up stairs and entered the boys bedroom. As usually Davy was on his bed playing on a game boy.

"Mrs. Creek asked you to dust the rooms." Davy's face stayed plastered to the screen.

"Davy, Davy I know you hear me." His face remained on the screen.

"Go away." I glared at him.

"Mrs. Creek asked you too."

"Don't care you can do it."

My breath started to become rapid. "I have to sweep." I said calmly.

He just groaned. "I don't care."

I was always pushed to the limit with him. He had some problems but that doesn't me you treat people like garbage for no reason. He just bury his head in that game. "I'm always doing your work. A family is suppose to come tomorrow please don't do this."

He just laughed. "Go do your choirs needle ears."

I was about to lose it. You see before I found out the truth doctors told me that I was born with some sort of genetic deformity in my ears that causes a point to form instead of a circular end.

I've been picked on because of it for years and the events of the day made me want to kill Davy.

"You know what!? I wish you would just smash that stupid game and not treat people like dirt because you "knew" you're parents!"

He got up and stood facing me, turning off his game. I thought he was going fight me when he split the game boy in half.

"I am sorry," he said in a dreary voice. "I will do my choir."

His eyes where vacant and lifeless. Did I break him?

What was happening to me. I didn't want to be around people or anything. I felt as if I was going insane. What did that guy do to me back at the park. I couldn't explain it.

He pushed passed me and apologized. I felt like this was one big joke but how could this happen.

I just couldn't wrap my head around it. What was I becoming.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was quick. I slipped away after it and turned in early. I had a very sleepless night.

I was already a freak, an outcast. I did have friends who respected me but weren't fun to talk to.

But those powers; I thought the Government was going to take me away. Experiment on me like a lab rat.

That morning I felt like I slept on rocks. I was extremely sluggish doing the choirs. I refused to go outside.

Soon I got a call from the home phone. One of my friends, Wilbur, was asking where I was. I lied to him and said the Creeks told me to say home. He kept pleading with me to meet him and DJ at the pizza place for lunch but I refused.

I felt like a ball of stress only I didn't want talk to anyone in fear I could hurt them. I sketched, to try and relieve it.

I sketched him. I created his dark cloak and hood, his dress shoes and the little stick he shot green fire at me.

It was about 8in and had a dirty yellow color to it like it was made from rotten teeth or something else.

The day was quick until the family game so we went threw the motions. We all lounge about do what we usually do but a lot more playful and happy.

Though the younger kids usually get adopted well the older ones, including myself, don't leave until where eighteen.

They where strange barley spoke a word but when they did it was only to Mrs. Creek.

The man was tall in a black suit and wore these funny circular glasses. I thought it was funny. He didn't really cut his hair.

They woman was tall, slender elegant, usually associated with the rich.

But she seemed disconnected from her husband. Like they had a connection but not as deep as they said.

After about an hour watching use a few specific kids would be invited into a private room to speak to the family.

Mrs. Creek walked into the living room.

"Adrian." I nearly, died.

At about eleven twelve it's very unlikely for a family to adopt you. I've been only called twice in my life and I didn't even come close.

I gulped and entered the room. The couple sat across from me with warm similes on their faces.

"Hi."

The woman nodded. "Hello, Adrian right?"

I nodded. She had a smooth calm English accent.

"Are you from England?" I asked.

They gave a small laugh. The man took off his glasses. He had such bright green eyes they didn't seem real.

"Do you have a last name Adrian?" I shook my head.

He looked at his wife then back at me.

"Mrs. Creek says you love to draw can we see?"I pulled my sketch book from my coat pocket and laid it on the table. The man looked at it with fascination. The women just stared and smiled.

They turned to the page with the hooded man. They turned to me with a serious look.

"Who is this?" They asked in unison. I felt myself start to sweat.

"Uhmm... Just a guy." They looked at the picture again.

"I think you know," said the man "Please don't lie to us."

I shot up and ran for the door when it locked itself. I kept trying to open it and it wouldn't budge. I looked behind me and saw the man with a stick like the figure.

"No!" I screamed.

The women stood up and and raised her hands. "Please. We are not going to hurt you."

"Go to hell!" The table and chairs flew up and hit the wall breaking the window. I bolted when the man pointed to the window.

"Reparo!" The room seemed to have reversed. The chairs and tables went back to there prepositions and the window was repaired.

My legs felt like jelly and I collapsed on the floor.

"Please don't hurt me." The women kneeled down and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"We are not going to hurt you. Where sorry for... startling you." She looked up to the man.

"Yes. We did not mean to cause you distress. Please you need to come with us. We can explain everything."

No one didn't here the incident, the women said they used a charm to make the room soundproof.

Mr. Creek gave me a box before I left. He told the couple that because of its contexts I wasn't aloud to open it.

We entered their car. It was old grey Mercury Monterey.

I looked at the women and asked. "What are your real names? We never got to know each other before you adopted me."

She looked to the man and they nodded.

"Elizabeth Frogir, deputy Auror."

The man adjusted the mirror. "Harry Potter head Auror."

"Auror?"

The Ms. Frogir began to speak. "We are part of an organization that hunts down criminals of our world, a world that muggles now think are fantasies and legend."

"What?" Mr. Potter pulled out the stick.

"We are wizards and witches. Magic does existing Adrian and it has been hiding for nearly a millennia. You are one of us. You are a wizard."

What... The... Hell.

"What are Aurors, cops?"

"More like secret agents," Ms. Forgir spoke. "We find dark wizards and stop them from any plots they have. We followed this one wizard to this city and lost track of him. We found you though."

"How?"

"The Ministry of Magic," said Harry. "They are the authority we answer too. They know when a wizard like yourself starts to develop your magical abilities."

"Is that why that dark wizard was after me."

Try gave each other worried looks.

Elisabeth turned around to face me. "Listen, we don't know. Do you know what spell he used on you, did you hear anything this wizard said?"

I shrugged. "Not a clue."

"What color was the spell if any."

"It was green; it looked a bit like a lightning bolt, but it was only for an instant since I blocked it." It was dead silent. I felt tensions rise in the car.

"Potter!" She screamed. The car came to a stop almost hitting a taxi.

"What do you mean you blocked?" The Auror's eyes where stern and menacing. I was absolutely terrified.

"Doesn't it happen to all wizards. I held my hands up and it made a shield; when I put them back down it shot the guy and he flew off."

"No." Elisabeth was still staring at me. She was calm but her eyes where watering. I couldn't put my foot on it at the time.

"Wizards can barley use magic without a wand. What you are describing is near impossible. True, wizards can use certain magics without wands but the expertise and power need for something of that caliber is unheard of till today."

Once agian I was a freak. If having pointy ears wasn't bad enough I was able to do sometime that not even a freak from their world can do.

It was silent.

Soon we came into an empty lot. Elizabeth looked side to side and nodded to Harry.

He pressed something behind the wheel of his car and it started to float.

I pushed against the glass trying to see under us.

"You have flying cars!"

"No," Harry said. "It's illegal for muggle objects to be magically enhanced. Being Aurors and need to be on these missions."

He pressed a small lever by the gear shift.

"What does that do?"

"It makes the vehicle invisible. We don't want muggles finding out about the magical world now won't we."

He nodded to Elizabeth.

She turned back and smiled at me. "Think this is cool, watch this."

On the front hood was a silver ornament. A eagle or something. It started to glow a bright red. A large spiral portal floated in front of us. Soon the car glided into it.

I felt lucid. I felt like I was underwater in a dream. But then there was the adrenaline and excitement. It was a amazing feeling.

Soon we where flying over another city. It was crowded and ornate when I saw a tall clock tower.

"London?" I asked.

Harry nodded. "Welcome to our home Adrian."

"I've always wanted to visit London. And Tokyo, Berlin, Rome, Paris, and even Istanbul and-"

"Little explorer?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, New York was all I knew. Books showed outside of the city. So wizards live in England."

"No not all," Harry said. "They are all over the world. Mostly in Europe."

I started in awe over the city. Final after so long dreaming to go places.

"So where are we going?"

"To the ministry of magic our wizard government."

"Can we fly a bit longer? Please." They both smiled.

Elizabeth gave a nice warm laugh. "What do you say Potter?"

He nodded. "Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

We where sitting in my office with Adrian asleep on one of the chairs.

I was really glad about how Elizabeth treated this case.

Terrible that Ron couldn't be here for this. But having so many new Aurors is hard to manage.

Still why was this kid so in depth with magic. I've done some powerful stuff in my day yet this boy is surpassing it over and over.

We tried to find out something about the boy but nothing. No one matching his description leaving Europe to any other place.

The ministry is a bit baffled as well. Adrian shows so much potential now imagine if he was taught to control it.

But that dark wizard. Why did he good after him, how did he know about his abilities?

I was still looking at him, like trying to crack the case on how he worked.

That box that was given to him by the foster family, it was odd.

It was about half a meter long and a quarter as high. A strange circular disk where the lock would be.

It was about five different rings that had runes I have never seen.

They was a line over each rune as well. It reminded me of that Indian language me and Ron came across when we where traveling in the east. Sanskrit I believe it was called.

But these where more mathematical, more precise. I only saw a few of the runes to have a curve of any kind on them.

Others Aurors looked at it and determined a charm was casted onto it to hide the rings. But no one knows what they are.

Then there was his ears. They had that point that he was told where genetic but I think otherwise.

An Auror, Ventus, thinks he could be a new half breed. Like Hagrid who is a half giant or my old professor who was half goblin.

Ventus believes that he is half elf though no record even relationships with elves have been recorded. If it's true it could explain his magical abilities.

That could be why he was abounded. His parents where afraid of the persecution.

He reminds me of, well me. An orphan with no family, no idea of wizardry.

"Mr. Potter." A fellow Auror walked into the room carrying a letter.

"From the Ministry of Magic."

I opened it and started to read.

_Auror Henry James Potter,_

_By order of the Ministry of Magic, you are to bring your fellow agent Elizabeth Frogir and the boy you recovered on your last assignment. The Ministry wishes to discuss the matter of the boy imminently at Wizengamot count rooms._

Myself and had brought Adrian to the Wizengamot.

We entered the main room where the entire ministry was seated. Amelia Bones sat above them in the same garb as head of the council.

They there where two more people who stood just below the council members.

They where well dress in very expensive suits and high end certainty weren't Auror but can probably be a scary one.

"Harry," Amelia said with a small smile on her face.

"Hello Ms. Bones, What is this about?" Her smile faded.

"Unfortunately, the MACUSA government is, shall we say, upset with you and Ms. Frogir taking of the boy from their country. They wish to take him back to his home."

I was about to object when Adrian pushed past me.

"What home?! The Creek house? Like hell I am. And let me guess those two thugs there are from MACUSA or whatever. You can't make me!"

One council member stood up. "It is the Magical Congress of the United States of America. You are a citizen and we where wrong to take you. These to agents below us are part of there government. There is no negotiation."

"NO!"

The chair in the center of the room flew upward and broken into dozens of splintery pieces.

The agents pulled out their wands with me and Elizabeth pulling ours.

"Who did that?!" The one agent yelled.

"Calm down!" Elizabeth snarled. "It was Adrian, you got him upset."

"Yes!" I shouted. "He can't go back. That dark wizard is still out there, in YOUR country."

The American wizards lowered there wands along with ourselves. Adrian was on the floor holding his head and crying.

"He's unstable. You cannot take him."

Amelia sighed. "It is not up for debate. They are extremely enraged, I'm sorry son you have to leave."

We all step a meter away waiting for something else to fly but Adrian got up and wiped his face; and smiled.

"You can't take me because Mr. Potter and Ms. Frogir adopted me. You would be kidnapping me."

The agents looked at one another in confusion. I looked at Adrian and he smirked back at me.

"And how do you now I was an American citizen. I was an orphan, one you "say" you knew about but you let me live with "muggles" as you guys call them. You didn't have a clue I exists. Maybe I won't argue with MACUSA unless they show me I was born in the U.S of A. But now you can't touch me so leave."

"Who do you think you are kid?!" The other agent yelled.

"Someone who knows how adoptions work and can tell you don't have a clue I existed until this magical British government found me! So back off jerk wads!"

Elizabeth nodded to me. "I like him."

He then glared at the two agents. "If you had that proof then you would have dragged me away but you didn't. Leave, if you bring back anything that says I am a citizen then maybe I won't put up a fight."

The two agents glanced and one another then back to Adrian.

His scruffy blonde hair covering parts of his green eyes, he looked a little insane with his smile.

The taller agent pointed at him. "This isn't over." And left the room.

The entire council just sat there debating quietly.

"The truth is," Amelia Bones announces. "He was supposed to be tried for using underaged magic. But seeing his powers are only beginning to emerge we see no need to try him. Then he seemed to have created a defense for you two."

"So what happens now?" Elizabeth asked.

Amelia took a a deep breath and looked to her fellow council members.

"You can take him home."

"I can't, I'm sorry Adrian I don't know how to raise a child. How many so you have Harry, two, three?

"Four actually, one of them has a guest room that he can stay in."

Adrian eyes where filled with glee.

This kid was smarter than he looks. Probably stopped, or at least delayed, a massive government feud.

For now.


	4. Chapter 4

I was really happy today. Within the span of twelve hours I found out to be apart of a magical world and keep an entire government from taking me back home.

When Elizabeth left Harry took me to his home.

He said that the ministry has floo powder fire place that can transport wizards to anywhere with a fireplace. But since I was new to the world he was gonna take the car.

He told me everything about him. He was an orphan too, he won against a powerful dark wizard named Voldemort and rooted out corruption in nearly the entire government.

He also told me how he still looks at the world like I do, with a sense of mystery and curiosity.

"So," I asked. "You have a family?"

He nodded looking threw the rear view mirror.

"Yes. A wife, three boys and a girl. Though Teddy is my God son after the second wizard war when his family pasted. You're going to sleep in his guest room."

"Thank you, I've been sharing spaces most of my life so it's really amazing that you are doing this for me."

Harry chuckled. "So what homes did you transfer from before the one we found you in? If it's okay of me asking?"

"That's only been my second home. I was actually left at that home but it went under investigation and I was placed in another. After it was all over I was given back."

"I only lived with my relatives, never an orphanage." I shrugged.

"It's not that bad, they treated us right just didn't have the means to get to know each of us." I opened my sketch book and started to sketch the scenery below.

"I've noticed your an artist." I nodded. "Yeah, cheap materials that can really bring relaxation."

Harry yawned. "Of coarse, you where brilliant with the sketch of the dark wizard. But you never saw his face."

"Nope. Only his chin." I said. "But I wish I did."

I wish at least I can give a face to this guy. Just so I every see him again I know to run.

But this guy can be nearly anyone.

"You live in the country?" Changing the topic.

"In a small house that I built. Lovely little Thing. Didn't a large amount of money but the it's beautiful."

"How is their poverty in the wizard world?"

"There just is unfortunately. Look, here we are."

I looked down to see a regular residential home. Two stories tall with a small garage. Besides the open fields it looked exactly one you would see in a regular neighborhood.

"Did you levitate that from a town. " I joked.

We landed and parked in the garage.

"Dad!" A girl yelled. I turned to see a small red head girl jump into Harry's arms.

"Hey Lily." She hugged him tight. lily looked about nine or ten. She wore dirty jeansShe raised her head and turned to me.

"Who's that?" She asked. I quickly looked down to the ground.

"Hi, I'm Adrian."

She smiled letting go of her dad. "Hi. I like your ears."

I quickly covered them. I can feel my cheeks burning. But she seemed really nice.

"This is Adrian, he is going stay with us. Where are your brothers?"

She shrugged. "I don't know maybe in the house, I've been outside doing this."

She opened her left hand and a flower floated up into the air then dropped onto the ground. Wow.

"Wow Lily. That was brilliant." He hugged her again. "Come on Adrian, time to meet the rest of the family.

When we entered the house I felt so comfortable.

The cluttering kids toys and papers, I noticed the pictures moving, then their was the lack of electronics, being 2018 you would expect more clutter with Varner products.

At the kitchen table was a women. Same red hair and pale skin as the girl reading a news paper. On the front cover I couldn't see what it was but I swear I saw it moving.

"Harry." She said cheerfully. She walked up and gave him a quick kiss. "Thank goodness your back."

"Who is this?"

"A-Adrian." I said.

"He is going to stay with us for awhile."

She glared at him. "How come I wasn't informed before hand."

I spoke up, speaking my sentences at a fast pase. "No please don't be angry. I'm sorry for me to just, I didn't want go back, please."

"It's fine," she said. "Just somewhat on edge today. Please you can stay as long as you like."

"I was just upset that we couldn't prepare."

"I'm sorry Ginny. I wasn't planning on it but, he's special."

I smiled at Harry.

"How?" She asked.

I explained the whole story till I met Harry, how I fought off a dark wizard, stopped the American Wizard Government from taking me home and my... OP abilities.

After the story she gave us a look of disbelief. "Seems like he's going to have a reputation."

Harry nodded. "I understand that, but I was thinking of enrolling him and Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" I asked.

Ginny went to the fireplace removing a picture from above it. On it was them, and a lot of other people in black robes and different color ties. The picture was moving too, them shoving one another an laughing. Behind them was a massive stone castle, probably tenth eleventh century.

"This," Harry said. "Is us at Hogwarts. It's a school where young witches and wizards would learn their skill on magic. There powers would show up around ten or eleven and that's why you started using magic."

"Our daughter Lily is going on her first year, it could be good for her to know someone else is just as inexperienced as her."

"Cool!" Behind us Lily and two older boys peaked there heads around the corner of the fire place.

"James, Albus, Lily; don't do that, it rude." Ginny said disappointingly.

They all slowly walked to me and said introduced themselves.

The younger boy lowered his head. "Sorry Mum."

The taller won waved. "I'm James, and this is my little brother Albus and our sister Lily."

"Yeah, we already met." I said. She hid her face in her shirt.

"So, you're going to Hogwarts?" I nodded.

"I guess, sounds cool."

"Nice accent. You're from the United States?" Albus asked.

"Most of my life yeah."

"Now, now," Ginny said. "It is very late and your father and Adrian are probably tired. I'll show you to the room."

After we got into the room Ginny gave me a sandwich before bed. The room was nice and who ever this Teddy guy I think they where trying to replace him.

I've see it before ya know. A girl I kept in touch with said the family that adopted her dressed her up exactly like their own daughter who died.

Last I heard about her she got a nose job, but I can tell these people would be okay.

I felt really at home here. When I was younger I felt like I wouldn't fit in with the people.

Though I have to admit, I guess I was sort of preparing for it. I loved fantasy novels and they let me come to grips with my ears.

A lot of doctors said rare deformity or some other bull crap. But at least they respected doctor patient privilege.

For a long time I hated myself because of how I look, now though I'm still different but people don't shun me or automatically say there's something wrong.

For once I feel welcomed, for once I feel safe.

**Hope you like the chapter. Like, Favorite, leave a comment!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Because I love you guys, another** **chapter!**

For a week I've got along with the Potter family. James was head strong and devious well Albus seemed to follow him. But I felt like Albus was stronger than he looked. Lily was quiet but, never started a conversation. Still when we did she was very knowledgable.

We where suppose to go to a place called Diagon Alley. We need supplies for school.

I was so spastic about it. Harry used some assets and pull some strings and enrolled me to this school. I felt happy that somewhere those a-holes from the U.S. wizard government where squirming about me being here; they're probably frantically looking for documents tying to have me as a citizen.

But one thing was nagging at my mind. My face.

Like before the ears are abnormal, even here and the iris' of my eyes are large. But it's magic right? Maybe I can get like something to cover it.

We sat eating breakfast at the table; me and the other kids where dressed in this long black capes. Me and Lilly had nothing on ours well James had a lion on a small shield over his left side. Albus had the same only it was green with a serpent.

"So," I asked. "How are we getting to Diagon. The car can't fit all of us."

"Floo powder." Harry said.

"What?" I felt like such a moron.

"Floor powder," Ginny began. "Is a substance that you throw in fire places and teleport to the desired location. I remember your first time Harry." She laughed.

Everyone else laugh as well.

"Watch." We all stood up and walked to the large fireplace. A small rusty copper tray was screwed into the stone on the fireplace, a grey crystal like powder was inside.

"Show him James." Ginny said, pointing to the tray.

He took a fist full of the powder and enter the fireplace. He took and deep breath.

"Diagon Alley." He threw down the powder and in a bright flash of green fire he was gone.

I gazed in awe at the sight. "Freakin' amazing."

"Okay." Ginny grabbed me by the shoulders, guiding me to the fire place. I grabbed a fist full of the powder. It had a warming felling to it. It was smoother that it looked too.

"Okay. Concentrate and say Diagon Alley."

I closed my eyes, tightly gribbing the powder in my hand.

"Diagon Alley." I chanted throwing down the powder. I felt a extreme heat quickly shot up my body. Felt weightless and free; but all of that was only for a moment.

I opened my eyes and found myself in another large fire place. I walked out into a diner or some sort of bar.

Out of embarrassment I grabbed my hood covering my ears.

"Nice job Adrian." James was leaning against the fire place.

"The hell is this place?"

"The Leaky Cauldron, charming little pub. A gate way to Diagon Alley. My father knows the owner."

It was old and rickety and had a lot of characters I would normally stay yards away from but at the same time it felt safe.

We watched as more and more people popped from the fire place, soon Lily emerged from the green flame, then Albus, Ginny after that, the finally Harry.

We walked behind the pub and walked threw the opening of a brick wall that was a way to a crowed alley with dozens of shops sporting brilliant colors in their store fronts. I felt like I stepped back hundred years in the past.

"James, take Lily and Adrian to Ollivader's for some wand and meet us outside of Flourish and Blotts."

He nodded, receiving a small leather poach.

As we walked I was nearly tripping over myself. This place felt like I went back a hundred years ago. I wanted to pull out my book but we had no time.

"Why do we need wands?" I asked.

"You need them for school of coarse. Can't preform spells without it." he laughed.

I gave a little fake chuckle, forgot I'm the weirdo that can throw stuff with a mere thought. Luckily for me I have Lily to talk too who has a closest understanding in this world as I do.

We soon came to a small shop with a large sign above it.

"Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. That damn old?"

"Yeah, they have enough bloody wands to fill Gringotts."

"Gringotts?"

"Yeah, keep forgetting you don't have a clue."

We entered the shop and where greeted by a smily faced old man. He stood behind the counter with giants shelves carrying dirty rectangular white boxes.

"Hello Mr. Ollivander." They said joyfully.

"Ahhhhhh, the Potter children! Come, Lily I have your wand." Lily gave a small shriek of delighting skipping up too the counter. Underneath it He pulled out a box and opened it.

"I found this wand and new it would be perfect for you." She slowly reached for the wand and lifted in the air, examining it with great care.

It was about ten inches and a light creamy brown. She moved it threw the air with a big smile plastered on her face.

"It has a unicorn hair core and hazel wood. A beautiful wand for charms."

"Wow." I whispered.

Mr. Ollivander looked up and squinted. I stepped back and stuff grabbing the edges of my hood.

"Oh, this is Adrian." James said. "He's staying with us for awhile."

I walked up holding out my hand.

"Hey there." A smile smile grew across his face.

"Hello. I love you're accent. Where are you from if I can inquire?"

"New York City." His eyes widened at my words.

"You're from the United States! I got a shipment of american wand materials from the Chevalier Shipping Company. I was so fascinated by the magical capabilities of Sycamore wand wood. Please wait here."

We all looked at one another as Mr. Ollivander dug threw box after box.

"Tell me are you good in math, or are you good with runes or..."

"Ollivander, he only found out he was a wizard not even a month ago."

"I'm sorry my dear boy I'm am just so proud of my work with this new material. I also purchased a new core from Chevalier, Chimera scale is extremely rare; only one of my ancestors planned on creating a wand with such capabilities but it was nearly impossible to get a scale without spending everything the family had. Ahhhhhhh! Here we are."

He paced quickly up to the counter and laid the box on counter in front of me.

He was antsy with excitement.

I slowly opened it a found lifted up the wand. I felt a sweat buzz of energy fly threw my hand all over my body.

There were carvings of grape vines, birds, and Turtlehead flowers. I loved to sketch those in a small corner of the park.

"This is so cool."

He smiled. "A very artistic piece of work. Spells can be tricky to learn but in the end you and this wand will be one in the same."

"How much will it cost Ollivander?" James asked. "The usually wand is 12 galleons but I saw the spark in your eye boy. You are bound to this wand free of charge."

"Mr. Ollivander, please, we have enough money to pay for the wand. We would feel like thieves if we took it."

He shook his head. "I rarely see a connection like this. It would be like paying for family, Adrian, take great care of your wand."

I nodded. "No problem, really, thanks."

We exited the store waving bye to Mr. Ollivander.

We all looked at my wand, amazed by the craftsmanship.

"This wand would be worth a few hundred galleons at least. You're really lucky Adrian." James said.

"Yeah," Lily agreed. "Ollivander is a great man to buy and affordable wand but this is incredible he would give away a wand with such great magical power for free."

"I'll pay him back. " I said. "I can't just take this from a nice old guy."

We passed threw the crowds going past one building to another when I nearly stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the store front window.

The store was called Junk shop and in the window was a small cylindrical vile with a sliver glowing liquid.

A small brown piece of paper leaned against it.

It said, _Madame Merida's shapeshifting potion. Turn into the true you!_

Beneath thy was another piece that had the price.

_11 galleons_.

"Adrian." Lily tugged at my sleeve.

"Are you alright?"

"We have to get that potion." I said. Pushing open the door and turned and grabbed the potion with Lily and James behind me. This could be the answer to my problems.

"Excuse me." I nearly jumped out of my shoes. I swerved to see a middle aged man hunched over with a walking stick.

"Damn, sorry. Is this for sale?"

"You weren't going to steal it where you?" His voice was shaking and cracked like he had a sandstorm in his throat.

"No way. I just got excited."

"You're not from around here aren't ya boy."

I shook my head gulping. James stepped in front of me and answered.

"Sorry for bothering you but we have to leave."

"Don't leave so soon. You're friend wants the new poly juice potion it's his; if he has the coin." James handed me the pouch.

"Be careful." He whispered. "I don't trust him."

I walked over with the pouch and potion on hand. He reached out and I placed the right amount. He nodded his head and limbed away.

"Have a lovely day children. By the way write down the appearance you wish to change to and place in the bottle. But just simple transformations. That was taken from shops because major transformations never where reversed; or some where as unfortunately to... die."

Lily gulped. "Then what can he do?"

He smirked and gave a cold chuckle. "Do not worry, just try not to change major organs or bones. Skin, hair, eye color, you can do your ears as well but don't make them into anything to complicated. The bottle refills every month and you can reverse it by placing a paper with the words origal revelso."

I nodded. "Thanks man." He then chuckled. "Good luck American."

We walked out the store letting are-selves breath.

"Bloody hell," James laughed that guy was nuts.

I punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Dude, don't be a ass just because someone was "creepy." I lived in New York where anyone and everyone was somehow a freak, and the best part barley anyone could notice." I was a bit pissed at him.

His eyes where apologetic.

"Besides I can tell when people are like that. That's what I get whenever I walked out the door when I get something as simple as milk."

Still rubbing his arm he apologized. I still fine with James just I hated when people judge with little to no evidence.

That was me most of my life, if anyone even wanted to talk that is.

"Come on." Lily broke the tension. "We need Mum and Dad by Whizz Hard."

**Damn, two chapters at the same time. Usually like, favorite, and comment! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

After meeting Harry, Ginny and Albus at Flourish and Blotts begged Harry to look around. They both said it was okay and I browsed the loopy shelves for books. Some where spell books, others where history, some both. That's when I saw it.

This book was extremely old looking compared to the books around it. On the spine is read Verbiam's Studies of Runes.

I remembered the box that the Creeks kept from me. The Aurors said they couldn't translate it but maybe I could. All languages have a common root and maybe Runes do too.

I skimmed the pages looking at all the different symbols and runes. I noticed on some pages how the runes looked somewhat similar to the ones carved into the metal circular lock on the box.

My mind flooded with the possibilities that this book could open up. No pun intended.

"Nice book." I turned to my left to see a girl. She was shorter than myself, about 5 foot, she wore a cloak with the same symbol as Albus. I'm about 5' 3", pretty tall for an eleven year old.

"Hey." I said. She just ignored me talking the book from my hands.

She examined it, holding it sideways. "Thanks for finding this for me kid."

"But... I was gonna buy it." She shrugged. "I need this more. Telling by your cloak your a first year. I'm third and I'm taking Runes sooooo sorry." She smirked.

"Listen please, I really REALLY need that book. I just can't explain it but just please."

"Sorry I got to go." She started to walk away when I grabbed her shoulder. Some books flew off there shelves hitting the others across from them.

"Wai..." She pushed me off and pulled out her wand. It was 13 inches and I knew the exact wood. I read it in one of the books at the city library.

Cypress, the wood of Hades.

She was furious, she hated the fact that I touched her. I felt the wand push up against my chest.

"Woah chick, calm down." She gave a slight smile, her eyes still angry.

She started the walk away when I had to open my big mouth.

"Who in the Hell do you think you are?" She stopped dead in her tracks.

In a quick motion she waved her wand and said, "Serpsortia." A small shot of light fell to the floor and a snake materialized.

It was a small little viper. I couldn't resist. I picked up the viper and let it flick it's forked tongue in my face. I love animals, even snakes. Always got the park bullies to leave me be.

"Oh, thank you." I slowly pet the top of the snake's triangular head, though I knew that this girl wanted to hurt me.

She walked away, with the book, and gave one last quick glance before turning the corner.

The snaked faded away from my hands. I felt bad for that poor thing. A few seconds of life then just... Poof.

We walked down Diagon Alley as I talked about the girl. James and Albus knew exactly who she was. Delphi Dimiriou.

"You met her?!" Albus shouted. "And she used a spell on you?!"

I shrugged. "The way you make it sound like shes a monster."

James nodded. "She is, Delphi is a rich pure blood and grand daughter of a bloody deatheater."

"So." I knew what a deatheater was. With the time I spent with the Potters they taught me all about the first and second wizarding war.

"He's one that has tried to kill our dad in the Department of Ministries."

"Yeah I remember Albus. I'm just annoyed she took the Runes book."

"But really steer clear of of Delphi and her gang, the Furies."James said.

"I'm not gonna listen I need the book and in going to find away to get it from her."

"James remember when she jinxed Rose for getting a higher grade than her on a Defense against the Dark Arts test. She fail so many other tests she almost was expelled."

"I would believe in rumors, with what you're saying she would be expelled if she got caught." I said.

"Just take our word Adrian." James said.

"She bad news." Albus finished.

The days came and went and September 1st came. I was so exciting to go to this school. I saw some pictures in the house of it. It's apparently almost a thousand years old created by four powerful wizards that are now the four houses.

This was also the day that I would try the potion I got from the junk shop.

I looked into the bathroom mirror with the vile on the sink. I was gaining the courage to place the paper in the bottle.

I planed on adding some brown in my hair, making my eyes darker and make the iris of my eyes smaller, roughen up my skin and smooth out my ears.

I looked at the small paper and the open vile.

"Screw it." I rolled up the paper and watched as the paper discalced turning the liquid a lime green.

I shot it down. Pig mistake. I felt my throat burn and travel up to my face.

My body curled, my fingers and toes shuttering. I opened my eye and nearly cried.

My skin went from the smooth light copper became uneven. My eyes went from the bright green to a faded hazel.

My hair was now dirty brown and my ears, holy crap my ears.

They were... normal. I felt like a million bucks.

"Adrian! We gotta go!" Ginny called.

"Coming!" Is shouted.

After a awkward conversation about my "transformation" and some reprimand from buying unsafe potions at the Junk Shop and we headed for Kings Cross.

I same pictures of Kings Cross station on the web. Loved the brick and mortar, always fascinated by the history. Especially during the world wars.

We carried all sorts of stuff in our carts. My box was strapped to the top of my cart. I was gonna et that book from the girl, I sweat it.

Soon we came between a brick column. At the top where two signs, 9 and 10.

"So let me guess, a portal?" Albus burst Ito laughter.

"Yeah. Just run threw it, like this." Albus charged for the brick wall and merely based into it.

"How the heck does no one else see this." There where at least ten other people, most defiantly non magical, talking on their phones not noticing a kid randomly disappear into a wall.

"Enchantments." Harry said. "Use to be, wait until they weren't looking, but now if you plan on using the platform 9 3/4 you are invisible to all Muggles. At least until you're late.

I looked the brick wall and took a deep breath.

"I'll go before you If you want?" James asked.

I shook my head. "No way, it's too cool to wait." I ran right for it closing my eyes tight. A felt a sudden change.

The air was slightly cooler and more wet. I opened my eyes to see kings cross, only shall we say a lot more... magical.

There where lots of kids carrying carts like mine, all of them chatting and saying goodbye to their families and chatting with their friends and al sorts of magical stuff happening. Paper birds twittering and flying, small little spells summoning fireworks, others conferring small animals, it was freaking nuts.

"Over here!" I turned behind the pillar to see Albus calling me over to another couple and two other kids.

I rolled the cart over greeted by the warm smiles. The man had bright red hair and a bright eyes. He wore a brown suit with wrinkles and such. The women however was a lot neater with a clean cut dark suit with her hair in a neat bun.

The kids shared the hair and eyes of their father only the older one, a girl, showed the intelligence that her mother seemed to posses.

"This is Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermonie and my cousins Rose and Hugo." He turned to his relatives. "This is Adrian."

I shook Ron's hand. "So you're the boy the ministry is on about."

I nodded. "Yeah."

Hermonie spoke. "I'm taking over you're case."

I gulped. "You are?"

"Yes, I'm part of the Department of Magical law Enforcement. Right now we are compiling evidence and resources to keep you here in Britain. Though your tactic was quiet genius."

"Thank you. I'm just don't wanna go back ya know."

The girl, Rose walked up to me. "So you are from the United States?"

"Yes, hopefully not born there."

"Either way you would be the first student to enroll in Hogwarts in... well ever."

"Yeah, I've been told I'm first for this, first for that. Glad to see I can chalk another to the board." I said sarcastically. They all laughed.

The little brother Hugo tried to talk. "Great accent."

I really liked this people but it's very repetitive. Maybe I'll started practicing an English accent but feel like that'll be more offensive then helpful.

"There you are." Behind us was Harry, Ginny, James and Lily rolled up behind us.

A loud whistle pierced the air. I covered my ears from the sound well everyone else just stood.

"You alright." Lily asked. I nodded.

"Just fine, just loud."

We all boarder onto the old steam engine, saying good bye as we got aboard. I though it was nuts, sending eleven year olds to a sleep away school that takes people up to eighteen years old. But then again I didn't give a crap.

As the train chugged away I turned to the towards everyone else.

It was silent, just all of us staring at one another.

"Sooooo," Rose began. "Are you three excited."

She looked to me, Lily and Hugo.

"Well you know full well I'm bloody existed." Lily laughed. "Me too, Ollivander gave me and Adrian especially crafted wands." Lily pulled it from here coat gaining awe from many of us.

"Wow," Hugo replied. "It looks great Lily."

"Yes, what's the core?" Rose asked.

"Unicorn hair." Albus answered.

Hugo looked to me. "And What about yours."

I carefully removed the wand from my coat giving it to Hugo. Rose swiped it before he could touch it. "Hugo, we both know what happened with Gilbert's wand when you took it don't we."

He raised his arms in retort. "It's not my fault he wanted me to keep an eye on it."

"Tell him." Hugo sighed.

"I put in in my back pocket, and sat down."

The Albus and James chuckled at Hugo well Lily gave a small giggle. Rose sat there trying not to do either.

"Okay then." Let Rose examine the wand. She looked really into it.

"His core is a bloody Chimera scale."

Rose started at James then to me. "This wand must have been a fortune. How in the hell did he get such a expensive core."

I shrugged. "I dunno, said Chevalier shipping or something like that."

Hugo glanced at his sister. "Don't start with it Rose. She has this whole deal that Chevalier shipping is planning on exposing the wizarding world."

She twitched. "They are. Why would the CEO create a muggle name and create an equally powerful company in the muggle world."

"What's the company?" I asked.

"Varner Inc."

I nearly laughed at them. Varner Inc. is probably the most advanced company in the world. Within two years they took over Google. No way that Chevilar is Varner.

They all looked at me with stern looks.

"Sorry," I said. "Where talking about Varner Inc, Varner as in the sellers and creators of some of the most advanced tech the world has every scene, also works with magic."

"Yes!" Hugo yelled. "He's a squib."

I must of had a look of confusion on my face since Albus tapped me on the shoulder.

"A squib is when someone is born without magic even though they have two magical parents. Jermaine Chevalier, or John Varner as you would now him, used his families pure-blood fortune to build a shipping empire bridging between the muggle world and ours."

"Well not really a pure-blood." James interjected. "His mum had a muggle born ancestor remember."

"A bloodbath of a scandal. Apparently one of ancestors lied about being pure-blood and was really muggle-born. That made the family go mad with paranoia." Rose said.

"You say "bloodbath." Did they... ya know... kill each other."

They nodded.

"Yeah," Lily began. "May dad told me about the case. Destin Chevalier, the elder son Faust and his wife Charity fought to the death."

I gulped. "He must be so messed up."

"That's why I think he plotting destruction." Hugo shook his head. "If he was, we would be dead by now."

The entire train ride we chatted. I felt so comfortable with them. I kept asking questions and they answered. I was always fascinated by different cultures. Egypt, Rome, Greece, China, the Middle East I loved to explore their entire history. This was another culture I sought to learn entirely, only I have it's actual people to tell me first hand.

"Look!" Hugo yelled. Him, Lily, and Myself pressed our faces against the glass. In the distance was the castle. The picture over the fire place didn't do it justice. I felt an old feel to it, like this place had mind of it own.

**Comment and favorite! Leave suggestions! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

We were dressed in our robes and waited outside the great hall. Lily and Hugo tolled on how their are four houses, and a magical piece of felt called the "sorting hat."

By what they describe it sounds like the SATs if they were worn on the head.

"So any clue about me?" They both shrugged.

"No clue Adrian. But it usually takes a second." Lily said.

"Good thing, just the thought of watching everyone staring at you as a hat decides your fate. Crap."

They laughed.

As we entered the hall, candles levitated above the other students. Four long dining tables held them. Each sporting different color ties.

On the end of the hall was an women, her face displaying strong cheek bones and her plump cherry red lips, standing gracefully next to a wooden stole. In her hands was a pointed dart black hat. Behind the women was more what I assume where the teachers at this school.

There outfits where flamboyant and brightly colored, many of them over fifty years old. Though the women holding the hat was young. Maybe in her mid twenties.

"Welcome new students of Hogwarts!" She announced showing a warm smile on her face.

"I am your HeadMaster Theodora Weaver and I would like discuss certain matters before you are sorted among your house."

We all listen intently for her words.

"First, the dark forest is off limits. Be careful on the stairs at Hogwarts, they have a bad habit of changing on their own. Finally there is a large population of mythical creatures that will not hesitate to kill you."

Hugo nudged me and whispered. "So safe."

I smirked.

"Secondly, you are not aloud in hogs mead until you have parent or guardian permission. Punishment will be carried to those who break this rule."

Her smiled returned and pulled a scroll from her grey robe.

"I will call your names and you will sit upon the chair and you will be sorted into one of the four houses."

She looked down at the paper.

"John Alabaster!" A boy nervously walked onto the chair, making little eye contact with the crowd.

She placed the hat on his head. The wrinkles morfed into that of a distraught face.

"Hufflepuff!" Shouted the hat. One of the tables cheered in delight as the boy walked off with a small smile on his face.

More students where called and taken to their houses in a moment. Soon I tensed up at the sound of my name.

"Adrian!" She called.

I slowly walked up onto the stage, herring murmurs. It was probably because of the lack of a last name.

Ginny suggest I adopt theirs but I couldn't. But it probably would have been the better choice.

I sat down a closed my eyes to feel the hat lay on my head.

"Well, well..." He said with a sneer. "Difficult, quiet difficult ."

Screw me.

"Now, now no need for language."

I froze. "I know your very being Adrian, you have a ready mind born with little to nothing, working to be noticed and admired yet you want to be withdrawn and humble. You believe in team work but yet the strength in single leadership."

"Get out of my head." I snarled.

"Their is the little essence of an Griffindor. Then you have the wit of Ravenclaw, the cunning of Slithryn, and the openness and hardworking of Hufflepuff."

"Better be..." I opened my eyes.

"Ravenclaw!" One of the tables cheered as I stepped down. My heart felt like it wanted to jump out of my chest.

I looked out onto the crowd at the older students. Then I saw her. Delphi. She sat there with a smirk on her face a devilish look in her eyes. She slowly applauded as I walked off

I sat down breathed. A boy tapped me on the shoulder.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw." His eyes where a calm brown and his hair seemed nearly bleached. His tie was blue and bronze ad a small badge was pinned on it.

"Thanks." He quickly started to examine me, looking threw my hair and moving my chin around to look at my neck.

"Where are you from?"

"New York." He stopped.

"You're the American." A few other of the ravenclaws turned to us, their eyes filled with curiosity."

I girl came up to me and started to do the same.

"No." She grabbed my hands and played with them.

"Pay up Myra." She grunted giving the boy a galleon.

"You shouldn't doubt me." She sneered

"But a foreigner causing two countries to go on a world wide search for where he was born. You really expect me to believe you Luther."

"Okay..." I said.

"Sorry." Myra said. "Luther's father is in the ministry of magic. A rumor spread fast that American agents came to pick up a foreigner but didn't. Do to some, technicality."

"Well you not wrong about that. The ministry almost handed me over to them until I mention how Harry Potter adopted me."

"Ha!" She held out her palm and Luther regretfully handed a galleon to her.

I have them a disapproving look. Something tells me their more competitive than even what I'm seeing.

"Harry Potter?" Another student asked. I nodded.

"That's right, after I got attacked by a dark wizard they wanted to protect me, him and Ms. Frogir."

Most the table was enthralled in my story. Asking questions about anything, kinda like me. As more and more new students came by they too joined in.

The ravenclaws where interesting to talk to.

Apparently Luther's father was apart of the court presiding for me.

After a the new students where given houses Luther and Myra escorted us to our "common room."

We walked around the castle, being entranced by the old statues and carvings. We walked up a spiral stair case, probably on of the two massive towers I saw. We must have walked up four, five stories but I felt fine well others where panting.

The door was tall created from a dark pine, on the door was an bronze knocker in the shape of an egale.

Luther knocked it when it came to life.

"Good day Mr. Flint, Ms. Greengrass." The eagle said had a beautiful voice.

"What's the riddle this year?" Myra's asked. The eagle cleared her throat.

"What is unseen, yet felt?" Everyone discussed and pounders on the answer when I called out.

"Faith."

The door slowly opened into the common room. I smiled when Luther and Myra turned at my answer to the puzzle.

"Well..." Myra said. "Welcome to the ravenclaw common room."

It was wide, circular room with a midnight blue carpet, arched windows hung with blue and bronze silks, and a domed ceiling painted with stars of a moonless sky. Across from the entry way was an statue placed inside a, what I would describe, a half dome structure built as a book case.

"You are free to come here when you have no classes. The book shelf by our house founder, Rowena Ravenclaw, will supply you with an assortment of spell books and other works. Though it is better to go the the library where you can find anything you need."

I was going to love this place.

After a few weeks of classes I was getting the hang of it. Finding one place to the other was murder but after awhile I memorized everything.

I was good in my classes, better than I expected. I though since I had nearly no magical background that I would struggle, the opposite has happened.

I've achieved spells spells in seconds compared to other students, created near perfect potions, it leaves me with a lot of free time to read in the library. All that knowledge all the spells.

But I got annoyed when I had to leave the library and go to bed. So I snuck out and read this book called Hogwarts: a History. It was dark, couldn't light anything in fear I would get caught. But I noticed I saw so much clearer in the dark. My wizard blood perhaps. Who could say?

I couldn't believe this castle was made over a thousand years ago; with the fact it's been hidden the entire time from 'muggle' eyes.

I didn't like the word 'muggle.' It felt dirty and petty. What I've been told by other students it's not as bad as saying 'mud-blood.' Now that sounded a lot worse.

I heard the low whistling of the wind threw the windows. It was calm and I struggled to keep my eyes open.

"Hey kid." I darted to the window to see the girl. Delphi.

I slowly walked toward the window with my wand at the ready. She wore a dark sweatshirt and dark jeans and a dirty brown satchel.

"The hell." She Levitated on a black broomstick, give a cheery smile.

"See you're awake."

"What do you want?"

She rolled her eyes. "No one ever told you?"

I shook my head.

"I am the leader and founder of the Furies. That you must have know of." I nodded. "Yeah, James and Albus told me I avoid you.

"What do they know. Anyway I want you to a Fury."

"What?"

"How thick headed are you?!" She quickly covered her mouth.

"We've noticed how good you are. Only a pure-blood or a wizard with little to no muggle blood."

"Great." I groaned. "You are one if those damn prejudice bastards aren't you. They ones who use that slur 'mud-blood', sorry but leave before I slam the window in you're face."

She looked shocked. "I'm not one of those." I gave a sarcastic stare. "And I'm not ravenclaw."

A small smile started to curls from the corners of her mouth. "I felt like you would say no." She open her satchel and a waved a book in my face. It was the one from the store.

"You pass the initiation, you get the book."

I glanced up at the stair case, to make sure no one was watching. "Give me five minutes."

I dressed in a grey hoodie and a pair of tattered dark jeans with brown combat boots.

I held on to the back of the broom as we flew over the castle towards the dark forest. The wind was cold and wet as we flew through the night.

"Aren't there monsters I there?" I yelled over the wind.

"No, we'll not in the part where going."

I looked down to the large pines. I really didn't want to know what was in their.

"Sure nothin' can get us?!"

She gave a slight shrug.

"Very reassuring!"

The broom glided down into a clearing. Dozens of random torches A four foot tall wooden carving seemed to have grown from the grounded.

The carving was of a Greek column with a large menacing serpent circled around it till it was above a silver bowl, rearing it's menacing head.

A strange greenish yellow liquid flowed from its many fangs.

From the tree line cloaked figures wearing wooden skull masks slowly walked toward us, taking the torches until they surrounded us in a large circle. I pulled out my wand. I thought I would be a good time to us a studding spell I learned.

"Calm down." Delphi said. "They are hear to test you."

They parted away to make room for her.

She nodded to one of the cloaked figures. He, or she, strolled in front me wand at the ready.

"Now." Delphi announced. "You will dual. If you're the victor congratulations you won't be maimed, most likely." Chuckles and whispers where exchanged between the figures.

I drew out my wand my hands trembled.

"Anything goes."

Suddenly without warning the figure wiped her wand and a bolt of light shot at me. Without thinking I dogged it allowing to hit others behind me. They flew backwards falling on the grass.

I saw as the figure turned to Delphi. He once again threw more and more spells at me. I could explain the tingling sensation I felt. Adrenaline coarser through me as I dodge the bolts. The other figures ducked and scrambled as we fought.

"Stupefy!" The spell shot from my wand laughing the figure out of the circle making a loud thud onto the ground.

They ran to the figure rubbing off there masks to revel their faces. They where students.

I walked over to see Delphi and Luther helping up a girl. She looked about Delphi's age with short messy black hair with two magenta braids to the side of her head.

Some of the others glared at me when the girl I rag dolled started to laugh.

"Bloody brilliant. I've never had a better fight than you Delphi. This kid is something else."

She whipped her bloody lip and laughed. I felt bad. I didn't know what the spell would do. In hindsight I should have actually cast the spell before doing it on someone.

"Sorry, my first time using that spell."

Luther smiled. "Told you he was special."

Delphi went in her satchel and threw the it to my feet. "Keep the satchel."

She was angry. She refused to look at me directly. Everyone looked at her but she just supported the girl.

"She pushed off Delphi holding out her hand."

"I am Kaylila Blairweather."

"I'm A-"

"I know who you are. Likely the longest hat stall I've ever. And you don't have a last name. You are not a person someone would ignore."

If only that where the case back in New York.

"You have something to say Delphy?" Kaylila asked. Some of the others laughed when she darted angry looks silencing the rabble. I slowly picked up the satchel.

She groaned. "Congragulations, you have proven to have the heart of Fury. Drink from the Cyprus pedestal to bind you to become one of of us. You will never break the bond without punishment."

We came to the pedestal and I looked down into it. It gave small glow as each person snuffed out their torches.

"Drink," Luther said. "You will share in our mark." I pulled up his sleeve and reveled a small tattoo on his wrist.

I saw the symbol before. This girl loved Hades didn't she. It was his symbol, symbol of the underworld.

"It will hurt." She said. "Slight burning. This symbol will pulse indicating when we will be meeting. You will not miss a meeting."

I nodded. Another student handed me a small wooden pool and pointed to the liquid.

I scoped it from the pool and drank. I liked at my wrist waiting for the symbol to appear, and the burning I was warned of.

My head started to hurt and my eyes felt like they where swelling.

I collapse to the floor clutching my face. My eyes were closed tight but I head people starting to get alarmed. Then nothing.

I woke up in my bed, the sun coming threw the windows. Luther was standing by my bed along with two other students. A boy and a girl, they both had curly light brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"My head." I sat up rubbing the side of my face when I noticed the mark on my arm. I looked up and glared at Luther demanding answers.

"What the hell happened to me?!" I shouted. Luther raised his hands to calm me down and began to explain.

"You had an... adverse reaction to the potion. Then we found that other potion around your neck when me and the Harleys took you back home."

"Y-yes," the boy said. He had nazely voice and seem to slightly stutter in his words.

"A-any shape a-altering potions s-should never be m-mixed."

I grabbed at my face praying that the potion didn't stop working. I tapped my eyes finding no point.

"Why are you using that?" The girl asked. Assuming when Luther said Harleys, it meant they where related; but it looked farther from the truth.

True they shared the curly brown hair her eyes where nearly black and sported slender strong face with thin lips.

"The potion on you is an outdated version that was open to disaster."

I shrugged and made a quick lie. "My ,uh, my hair was ,uh, too dark."

The Harley boy leaned in closer to me hey grabbed my head and mushed my face. Really awkward.

"It's a-a strange. Your e-eyes are a-aslant but you face g-goes against it. N-no uniformity. Yo-your features don't m-match up."

I got up and went threw my suitcase for cloths speaking hastily. "Yeah, yeah, come on let's get breakfast, those house elves are REALLY good cooks and I would feel bad if we didn't savor it. So ah bye, nice meeting you Harleys."

Dammit, hiding my "looks" is gonna be harder than I thought.

**Hope you like it :). Comment, favorite!**


	8. Chapter 8

I was tired as hell. I tried to concentrate on transfiguration but I was dazing in and out. Professor Rafferty was just talking. And talking.

He had such a strong Irish accent too. I needed my all to try and understand.

"As you understand..." Soon his voice started to get quiet. I tried to stay attentive but that's when I noticed him talking, but no sound. He pointed to the corner where a hufflepuff but down his hand had spoke but no sound.

The room began to go dark, the darkness seemed creep around me. Professor Rafferty and the students faded into the black. Soon I was suddenly standing up. My chair and desk was gone. I could only see myself.

Then it started to rain. I looked up and say grey clouds materialize above my head. Then suddenly people where screaming. All around me where these fair skinned people in rags screaming in French. I was in the front row of a rally. People screamed and where really pissed. Soldiers bearing muskets stood at each side of guillotine.

Then there was the basket. Crap I saw a bit of a bloody powdered wig in it.

The crowds moved aside as a hooded figure was pushed along at gun point by three guards. The figure slowly walked up in chains. A captain rolled out a scroll as his cronies held her tight.

He was about in his forties his face cringed as he was screaming. I knew what this was. The reign of terror.

People where cheering for her death. He looked to her when she spoke, more like insulted, him in french then spitting at his feet.

The crowds cheered louder saying _Mort à la sorcière!_

They removed her hood and reveled probably the most beautiful women I've ever seen. Her skin was near perfect except for a small dark mole above her thin blood red lips. Her hair was curly blonde with light brown highlights but started to flatten in the rain.

Her eyes where big and blue like sapphires. She was angry but her eyes where watery.

They strapped onto the guillotine her head pushed into position. I wanted to close my eyes but I couldn't do it.

I tried to call out, tried to shout. I didn't want her to die. Someone pushed passed me. A nobleman by the looks of it.

He walked up to the stand staring dead on with the captain. The captain screamed murder at him but he didn't budge.

The nobleman had dark black hair tied in a small ponytail and dark eyes. His skin was carmel color which looked strange with him wearing blue and gold.

The rain an the crowd started to down; in the blink of an eye the nobleman's wand was at the captains throat.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" He shouted. A green flash of light flung the captain off into the crowd. With a flick of his wand the guillotine was destroyed with the women intacted.

He turned to other guards launching them too. People started to run for their lives. I stood their watching the man and women embrace ad kiss.

Then I blinked and they where him and the town was in flames. Cloaked figures spat fire for their wands. They laugh manically as the town turned to ashes.

I opened my eyes and I was in transfiguration. I was on the edge of a panic attack when my guy next to me, Alex Farleen.

"Alright?" I nodded rubbing my eyes. "Fine."

Diner was quiet on my part. Myra, Luther and a few other students chatted about politics well they ate. I was deep in the rune book I won from Delphi.

I was sketching the symbols and comparing them to ones on the box. But I couldn't concentrate. That dream was just disturbing. Did all wizards have these dreams?

I took a quick glass of water and took a breath.

"Luther." He turned to me whipping away some food on his mouth.

"What Adrian?"

"What are wizard dreams like?" He sorta shrugged.

"Well like anyone else's I guess. Was it about... you know." I shook my head.

"In transfiguration I..." I explain every horrid detail of it. The burning of the french town. The wizard killing everyone. Myra was thinking when it hit her.

"That's the _Cheval Blanc_ Massacure. It was in 1793. That was a mess. A witch was going to..." She crossed her finger across her neck, "...get the guillotine. A group of wizard that lived their murdered the entire town. Though the guy who speared headed the thing vanished and took the girl with him."

"What did they look like?" She shrugged. "The French ministry was bloody angry and made wizard global news."

"Is their anyway to look this up. Like the library."

Myra shook her head. "No, I don't see how." Dammit, I need to know.

"So it that... normal for people like us?" They looked at one another with worry.

Luther sighed. "No, sorry."

I grunted. "Crap in a hat."

Diner went on without anything else said. I saw how a few of the other Ravenclaws looked at me. They looked at me like a freak. Back in New York I was barley noticed and probably would have given up everything to be noticed by a soul, even if they where scared of me.

But now have attention is driving me insane. First the ministry of magic and the U.S. wizards are fighting one another for me. I'm worried that Luther's mom was gonna give him more info, about my real form.

We where in the common room with everyone studying or talking. I was alone screwing around with the combination lock. They book was somewhat of a help, not as much as I hoped.

All I knew was the runes where possibly numbers. They two on the outer rings seemed to correspond with the numbers 5 and 4. But using logic and the book I determined that the rest where 3, 2, and 1.

I kept spinning the numbers in a number patterns continuing looking for every possible code.

"Adrian." I turned to see Harly girl carrying about a few large books.

"Oh hey, er, I never got your first name."

She googled. "Matilda." I smiled.

"Can I study here." I pulled out the chair and she sat down opening the book.

She looked rubbing the the metallic edges on the box.

"Fascinating, what is it?"

"Your clue is as good as mine. It was left to me by who ever brought me to my old orphanage. That's the only read I ca-" I leaned closer to her and whispered. ",came to the little initiation. Delphi promised me that I get the book if I join the group. Is she angry with me?"

Matilda shook her head. "No she is just a bit upset you shot her best friend across a field. Blairweather loved it. Me or Markus would have had to fight you since we where the youngest members. Glad she didn't."

I laughed. "Wouldn't have like to throw you across a field now would I." She giggled.

"So you need the runes to open the box." She picked up the box examining the lock.

"All I found out is it's a combo lock. Been flipping threw all possible combinations."

"Be careful not to lose it. Delphi doesn't like to lose and has need for... retaliation."

"Seems like everyone in Slithyrn is bad except for Albus."

"No, true Slithyrn has a bad reputation with Lord Voldemort being from it, and the founder of planting a basilisk to kill all muggle-borns."

I was wide eyed. "Okay, now they sound worse than nazis."

"Yeah. Albus and Delphi had improved that though. Albus has been setting precedent for a more tolerable house. Though Delphi does the same she doesn't like think muggle-borns are equal. Blairweather is a half blood with a muggle father an they are the best of friends. Albus and Delphi are leaders trying to decide the fate of their house."

"Well both sound better and it will continue past their time here."

"True. Though I am loyal to Delphi, don't tell her you political opinion."

"I won't." I said.

We talked all about blood of wizards. Luther was a Pureblood and represented all the things that most pureblood think their like, except for the racist parts. Myra was a half blood from a pure parent and a muggle. I asked her if their are signs of telling if someone if they pure, half, or muggle. She said not if you don't know your parents.

She rarely read the book and I barley tried new combinations. That's all we talked about was wizard blood until we went to bed. Glad someone wasn't weirded out by me.

Another week went by and I was doing some tasks for being an newbie in the Furies.

One was to get a book from the restricted section. Scariest place I've ever been in. I swear I heard people moaning from the books. I had to bust open the chains too and seek it in a desk in Slithyrn dungeon. Then I had to swipe some ingredients from Professor Slughorn. That was easier. Finally I had to meet a fellow Fury at the weeping willow after classes.

Lily, Albus, and ones of his friend Scorpius.

"So you're a Fury now?" Albus asked.

"Yeah. And why do you care, I know how you and Delphi are causing a rift in Slithyrn. I'm probably look like a real betrayer for this but please. You too can work it out."

Scorpius laughed. "Potter and Dimtriou are not going to budge."

We walked from the castle courtyard to the tree wear Myra was waiting far from the tree.

"Hey little cousin." She smiled at Scorpius.

"You're related?" I asked. She nodded. "Our mothers are sisters. Kept my mothers last name since my dad never..."

It was awkwardly quiet.

"Oh so Delphi said to meet you. So what do I have to do?" She walked over to the weeping willow.

"Now Adrian You task is to get to the weeping willow before getting crushed."

I glared at her. "Are you freakin serious."

"There is a hidden entrance to our hide out at the shrieking shack."

"With the help from my map." Albus snarled crossing his arms.

"Calm down Albus. She gave it back."

"But now she knows every entrance on it and stole the the shrieker shack Greengrass!" Albus shouted.

"Ah hey! Myra what am I suppose to do?"

"Like I said before I was rudely interrupted, get to the entrance without getting crushed by the willow. After you to the shack you'll be able to get a spell to keep it from trying to kill you."

I took a deep breath and narrowed my eyes at the entrance. I gunned to the entrance suddenly getting it by a tree branch. I was winded then saw a larger branch come down on me. I rolled and dodge the branch.

I got up jumping over another branch making sure to avoid the branches.

"Forgot to mention you don't have to do it!" She yelled.

"Thanks for memo after I start it!" I bent backward dodge another branch. I pulled the wand from my back pocket. I was about to cast a petrifying spell when another branches coiled around me and started to squeeze.

Myra started to get nervous and pulled out her wand.

"Stop!" The tree started to go still. The tree slowly began to but me down. I was dropped an inch from the ground and the tree went back to its unmoving state.

I was panting perishing off the leaves from my uniform.

"Thanks for the help Myra. Jeez I thought I was d-"

"I didn't do anything." I looked at the tree then back at them.

"Well, go on." She said. I jumped down into the hole and crawled down the dark tunnel. It was narrow and I was hunched over for awhile till climbing out.

When I entered the shack it looked old. Really freakin' old.

Some of the other students where their drinking some sort of drink. It was butter bear I think they told me. The shack was decorated with banners of the symbol colored grey on a white background. They were handmade by the stitching, and really good too.

"Welcome." Delphi said handing me a butter beer. "See you made it in one piece."

I nodded. "Wasn't easy."

She guided me threw the shack. Delphi explaining how she found it on James Potters map when she "borrowed" it. Her older brother went to this school and started the project and handed it to her when he left. Though he found it on accident.

"So only your best are aloud in here?" I asked.

"Well you don't have to be the best to get past the weeping willow but usually, yes."

We came to an upstairs bedroom that had some chairs scattered around it with Blairweather and Luther sitting in the chairs. We sat down and waited a few minutes when Myra walked in and sat down.

"So, Myra, what do you think?" Blairweather asked

"This kid is strong... very strong. He charge for the weeping willow getting thrown like a bloody. He stopped the tree without his wand."

Luther clapped. "Brilliant."

Delphi shot a glare at him and his smile disappeared.

"You are strange, you know that?"

And I would not have said otherwise. "So why did you call me here besides initiation?"

"Well, your blood purity." Myra said. "Delphi's philosophy, is that wizarding blood provides power will muggle blood tempers it. She wants to know your heritage."

"Yes." She said.

"Are you kidding me." I started to raise my voice. "I don't even now my last name. You think I would have a detailed record of my heratige! Adrian wasn't even my real name. The Creeks said it was Antonio or somethin' and they thought I didn't look like one!"

She shot up and I shot up back. Blairweather grabbed Delphi well Luther grabbed me. I was going to punch the bitch in the jaw.

"Calm down." Blairweather said. "Bloody hell, Americans can sure get angry."

I pushed Luther off slamming down in my chair. How dare she do that to me. Damn racist jerk.

We all sat their in a tense silence. That was until Myra spoke.

"The book in the restricted section. The one with family records spanning back to the time of the founders." She peeked my intrest.

"How can we get it?"

We snuck into the library before curve. Only a few ravenclaws where still studying so we blended in well. Delphi said that Me, Luther, and Myra should infiltrate and get the book.

We snuck to the back and Luther looked to see if it was clear.

I pulled my wand and opened the lock. "_Alohomora_."

We snuck in and hid under some desks as the lights started to go out. We heard Filch grumbling as he check for other students.

Soon the doors shut and we moved about, enchanting luminous on our wands.

"Know what it looks like." I whispered over to Luther.

"Not a single bloody clue. But we will find it, you really think this can help you with finding out where your family came from?"

"I don't know, but if I'm a muggle-born I'd love to put her in her damn place."

"Adrian it's alright, true I don't agree with Delphi but she's a true leader."

I grunted. "How would you know. I feel bad for everyone muggle-born because of all."

"Well I do. My dad's a muggle." Luther sighed.

"Yeah, Adrian my dad is a drunk piece of garbage. Delphi never let's me forget it, saying 'just like every other male muggle.' I am hoping you are muggle-born and take down Delphi." She said harshly.

"Myra, don't say that." Luther groaned. "You're being a fool thinking he'll bring down Delphi. Besides we've got a good thing going." He grabbed Myra's had and smiled. She pushed back her hair.

I snapped my fingers. "We lookin, for a heritage book or whatever."

After that argument. We search every book on the shelves. Some we slammed shut from monsters and men pressing their faces screaming in agony. But their where spells and secrets you couldn't possibly imagine. Secrets I'll keep for myself.

"Hey." Myra whispered. "Found the book."

Luther and I softly dashed to her. She gelled up in large ancient book.

"Family lines of every wizarding family in Europe. Okay so..." She handed me the book.

I flipped through the pages. Nearly all of them where a jumble of floating letters and symbols.

"How the hell am I suppose to use this?" I asked frustratedly. Myra pulled her wand and placed it in the center of the page.

"Myra Greengrass." The words flung orderly creating names and lines connecting them. At the very bottom was herself and Scorpius Malfoy. It went back a few generations past her mom. Then I saw her fathers names. Joseph Swatson. I tried to keep my eyes off it so we would get into another weird conversation.

"So, try your name."

I pulled out my wand placing it over the center like Myra did.

"Try Antonio," Luther said. "Since you think that,"

I nodded. I closed my eyes, begging to whatever higher force is out there to jut give me a damn break.

"Antonio." The pages shifted Ito a tree quickly, suddenly it flipped to another page, then another, forming other family trees.

I sulked. Luther placed a sympathetic hand on my shoulder.

"I'm taking the book." I slammed the book shut shoving it in my bag already stuffed with other restricted ones.

"They'll notice Adrian, you idiot." Myra glared at me. She looked even more sinister with the glow of the wand to the side of her face.

"What's it to you? Maybe the aurors will find out my real name an I can use it. For now I'm hiding it in the common room. Know any sort of cloak spells?"

They gave relived looks at each other and me.

"I'll do it. We'll be the only ones able to find it." We left the library. Avoiding Filch as much as possible. The castle seemed a bit heavy that night. The walls felt like closing in on me.

An their where no sounds besides the I occasional Filch grumble.

We stealthily walked up the stairs entering the common room. I have the books to Luther and Myra an I walked up the stairs.

I slowly opened the door when I froze. It was him. The hooded figure. He was examining the box and was about to slip it in his cloak when I shouted.

He pulled his wand throwing a stunning spell my way. I blocked it yelling for everyone to wake up.

A cloak of black smoke swirled around him. I lunged forwards grabbing the box before he shot from my bed shattering the widow as he flew away.

Luther and the girls ran in their wands out. I was breathing heavily with the box held tight in my hands. He followed me from New York.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Chapter 9 thinking of re editing the name of the main character. Please to whatever God/Gods you believe in leabe a comment and favorite! :)**

The aurors where all over the place within an hour. Ms. Frogir was back repeatedly asking questions to everyone in Ravenclaw house. Harry sat with me on a bench in the front atrium of the castle in silence. I held my box tight, cradling it in my hands

I was terrified. Even at this place it wasn't safe. Harry said it was safe, said I would learn how to control my magic in peace.

"So, he tried to take the box?" He pointed to the it. I held the box tighter not making eye contact. "Yeah, almost got away with it to. I'm so close to opening it I can feel it."

Harry gave a worried look. "Where going to have to take the box... as a percussion."

"No!" A lot of people look at use. I glared at them an they quickly looked away back to their own questions.

"I'm sorry it's not my decision and it comes straight from the minister of magic. Don't worry we'll keep it-"

I cut him off. "Safe. You said that I would be safe here and your guys had no, I repeat, no freakin' idea."

Harry adjusted his classes. "I'm sorry Adrian. But now we know this dark wizard is after the box we have to hide it away. To protect you. Please Adrian, if not for your safety than that of the others."

I looked over to everyone else. Luther, Myra, Matilda, James, Lily, Albus and even Delphi. I was endangering them, I was being selfish. If he came back... I couldn't risk it. I reluctantly handed the box the Harry.

"Just... if you open it. Tell me wants inside." Harry nodded taking the box. "This dark wizard is gonna pay." I snarled.

The months came and went. I excelled in my class gaining points for Ravenclaw left and right. But it was always bitter sweet. The box was my life after class and now I'm just that awkward kid in Ravenclaw just trying to stay away from conversation.

Christmas was almost here and Harry is suppose to be on a special assignment and Ginny was to do a special report on some Asian Quidistch team for most of the the holidays. So me, Albus, Lily, and James where in the castle for Christmas. It was quite festive, silver and gold decorated everywhere, a giants pine tree decorated beautifully. It was happy and jolly for everyone.

Me and Lilly where walking to Defense Against the Dark Arts when Albus and James jumped behind us. Me and her yelled at them for scaring us.

"So, what are we gonna do for Christmas you guys?" James asked.

"Not a clue, we are defiantly meeting one another as early as possible." Lilly said excitedly.

"Makes you wish that we where all one house. Think we should bring our gifts into the great hall, or maybe we can go to the astronomy tower." James suggested.

Albus gave him a questionable look. "I'm not carrying all my presents up the stairs."

"Ummm, let's see you have magic, ya ding dong." I laughed. Albus face palmed making us laugh more. I loved these moments with them. Always fun.

"Did you here." James leaned in close to our ears. "A certain Slythrin girl has been has been sneaking into the girls bathroom for a long time... no one knows why."

I knew exactly who it was. "Dimitriou?"

He and Albus nodded. "What is she up to?" Albus asked.

"I don't know." I really didn't. After the late night library task I've gotten not a word down from her. No one did. Myra and Luther told me the same thing about Delphi, her sneaking into the girls bathroom every chance she got. Luther asked and Delphi threatened to cut out his tongue. After that she forbid all Furies to even walk by the bathroom.

A week ago a fourth year Slythirn girl, Renna Doric, went in. She was later seen in the school hospital with a jinx and curse on her. She was having the baddest of luck and her body was as bloated and green as a toad. Everyone knew it was Delphi but not a drop of evidence could be pinned to her. Doric's memory was whipped clean.

"Well, you being a Fury and all," Albus began.

"You can help us do a little 'investigation' into what she's been doing?" James finished.

I immediately stopped us all and brought us to the side of the hall. "Are you nuts." I said harshly. "I'm in trouble with her as is and you want me to betray the Furies? These guys are more loyal than many Hufflepuffs."

James didn't want to hear it, pleaded with me to help. I refused, refused and refused. Finally he stopped, allowing me and Lilly to get to class.

"My brothers won't stop you know. They'll keep asking until it is to late or you submit." She smirked.

"Then I know I can beat them."

We where in Defense Against the Dark Arts learning about vampires by professor Dennis Maxime. He was a tall man but in appearance was very frail. He explained how one of his ancestors was a full blooded vampire that still even after hundreds of years his fathers side of the family is allergic to garlic. Some of us didn't believe it but it was very amusing.

"On another note their are multiple different subsets of vampires only discovered in the last ten years. These are even more dangerous than your typical all around vampire."

With a early twentieth century projector he changed the image from a physiologically of a vampire to this disgusting hunched over man. His eyes seemed to e squeezed shut by his own eyelids, his skin was Leathery and veins popped from its body. His ears where huge and his nose sunken like a bats. The things mouth was open cause it could close it with its dozens of shard teeth. The class nearly fell from their seats wanting to the leave the room.

"What is it?" A Hufflepuff girl, Roberta Fount, asked.

"This, Miss Fount, is a newly discovered form of vampire classified as a 'feral' vampire."

I raised my hand. "Adrian." He called.

"Why are they... ya know... look like that?"

Professor Maxime examined the picture again. "To answer your question I need to explain how they where discovered." He pressed a button changing an image to a map of Germany. "They where found in a large cave system in the Bavarian Alps by explorer Luna Lovegood. She writes that they spook multiple different languages but mostly the ones of Greek, Roman, and ancient Germanic." He switched a slide again to a large roman fort that was inside of a cave. A lot of people caring mining equipment and using illuminating spells to Brighten the dank cave. A young women stood there, her wand behind her year give a nice calm smile.

"They lived in a castle estimated to be around two thousand years old. Their where fifty four of these 'ferals' that lived their." He changed to another slide that was someone holding a arm of the feral vampire. Bites marks littered it's sickly arm. "Studies test by Jermaine Chevalier and Luna Lovegood they seemed to feed on themselves. Though further test are needed, it his theorized that the hundreds or even thousands of years of underground living and self feeding turned them in nearly mindless drones."

I heard Lily and Hugo gulp from the other side of the room. "Vampires are naturally gifted with strength, speed, and agility. Ferals are no different, in fact all there strengths are multiplied by two or three folds. Luckily so are there weakness."

A new slide appeared. Everyone tilted their heads in confusion. It was a few guys carrying a tarp. Many of us thought under the tarp was the body of one of those, things. But some dust was blurring the image.

"The Ferals burn up in sunlight even if covered. It is nearly impossible to transport the bodies before they burned away."

Hugo raised his hand. "How'd they the all die? The Ferals?"

Professor Maxime pulled a small whistle from his pocket. He took a long deep breath. He held it giving us and sick smile. He blew the whistle. We covered our ears.

A lot of the other students started to un cuff their ears. When I opened my ears I was in pain. I felt like a whistle was digging into my head and crawling down my spine. When Maxime stopped, I noticed everyone else seemed just fine.

"This, students, is a all around dog whistle. It's enchanted for higher pitches. After that incident Chevalier mass produced these whistles. Buy them and Merlin forbid if you ever encounter a feral, us it."

No one else was effected? Screw me.

"Alright students, you homework is a questionnaire on the difference of vampires and ferals. It will be collected tomorrow. Have a good day children."

When class was dismissed I split from Lilly. I need time to just relax.

I felt my face start to warm up and tingle. I hid behind a corner and shot down the elixir. The warmth began to subside. Something was wrong.

On the first of every month the tingling in my face would happen. It happened early. Was it the whistle? I tucked the potion back into my shirt.

"Oi!" I jumped. I looked behind me to see Blairweather. She leaned against the window with a smug look on her face. "Scared ya."

I rolled my eyes. "Dammit."

She bumped into me and handed a note in my hand and walked off. I looked on the paper and read it.

Adrian,

Meet me in the girls lavatory after classes, tell no one and make sure you are not followed.

-D.D.

The not burned up in my hand. The ashes floated away. What convoluted plot was she scheming.

I snuck around, looking back every second turning my head. I came to the doors of the bathroom. I opened the door and was bathed in golden light. Everyone in the Furies where gathered in the bathroom.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I nearly jumped again. It was Blairweather with a finger to her lips. I held my breath so I wouldn't yelp.

"What's this about?" I whispered.

"Delphi will explain. We just must wait for her and everyone else to arrive. But trust me Adrian, it's going to be huge." A somewhat scary smile crawled up he face.

I went into the crowd and joined Myra, Luther, Matilda, and her brother Markus. We waited and waited. Little by little more Fury students arrived though Delphi was no where in sight.

I nudge Lurther. "Isn't it a bit weird that where in the girls bathroom." I said finally. "I mean come on, it's not a 'perfect' secret venue." I joked.

Luther rolled his eyes. "You need to talk to people more, then you would know about Moaning Myrtle."

"Yeah." Myra said. "She's a common school trait. Surprised you didn't know about her the first day."

"Still don't understand ya know. Who is she?" Something pushed up against me. It was cold and I shuttered.

I turned and was greeted by a angry looking transparent girl in circular pair of glasses like ones Harry Potter wears. She wore a normal school uniform only I didn't see what house she belonged to.

She floated above us, perching in the windowsill.

"I'm Moaning Myrtle." She said with a essence of distain. "Of coarse you don't know me. Who cares about miserable moaning Myrtle. No one that's who." Everyone was looking at the ghost exchanging looks.

"Myrtle, stop badgering him. You're a school icon since the Second Wizarding War. It's Christmas remember."

She crossed her arms and pouted. "And your all here for snobby Delphi." Her face changed and she giggle. "I guess, I could, rain her parade a revel her little surprise."

Everyone stopped and turned to Myrtle, listening intently for her words. A door slammed alarming everyone. We pulled our wand to Delphi, who in return did the same.

"Oi!" She snarled, sheathing her wand. "I could have killed you." Some sinkers where heard when they noticed her face was stern and serious.

She pushed past the crowd, standing in front of the marble white sink. She gazed at all the furies with a sense of power and superiority. Even though many of us where taller than her we felt that Delphi was the alpha.

She looked up and glared at Moaning Myrtle. "Go back in your toilet. I'm address my disciples."

She grunted and gave out a high pitches drawn out moan before diving into a stall. I could contain how amazingly funny it was.

We all reverted our attention back to Delphi.

"Now," she said taking in a deep breath. "The Furies have ascended far up in Hogwarts. We've work together to make a powerful stable community for students. Protecting and avenging our own. We have the shrieking shake post but now I have discovered a sanctum. A sanctum where any Fury can be safe. I have rediscovered the Chamber of Secrets."

The room erupted with conversation. I tugged on Myra's robe. "What's the Chamber of Secrets?"

She just stood their in awe. She pushed past the crowd and strongly stood in front of Delphi.

"You're are absolutely insane. You know the history surrounding that damn place and you use it as a bloody common room. No, I'm done Delphi, go rot in the chamber." She turned hitting Delphi with her hair.

Delphi was furious pulling out her wand. "How dare you!" Myra collapse to the bathroom floor in crying in agony. She held her arm and we saw her tattoo glow a slickly yellow, emitting steam. Luther ran to her and begged Delphi to stop.

"You dirty traitor!" She yelled and Luther mimicking Myra. I started to push through the crowd as well till I stopped myself. I knew a perfect way to end Delphi's rein.

The stopped sheathing her wand. Myra and Luther laid there in tears. Delphi walked to Luther and kicked him in the stomach. "Get out of here you filthy blood traitor." She ten looked to Myra and gave a malicious smirk. "Told you your muggle blood is your greatest weakness."

Luther painfully got up and picked up Myra on his shoulder. They limped away as Delphi went back to the sink waiting for them to leave.

I wanted to kill Delphi, rip her lungs right from her chest. But I thought of something better. How about I get her world... just to come tumbling down.

"Now," Delphi began. "Let's us enter our new sanctuary." She turned to the sink, pushing everyone who where to close. Blairweather stood behind her. I was to the side watching as she mentally prepared herself.

She spoke, but not in English. It was such a strange language. It was like the hissing of a snake and she spoke slow and as she did the sink started to open.

Sides of the sink expanded giving an opening, well the sink in front of Delphi collapse into a small hole. The top of the sink levitated above.

We kept up around the sink looking down into the dark abysses.

Delphi walked to the edge and jumped. He gasped and ran for the small drop off. We waited for something, a sound of any kind.

"One by one." She echoed. "You'll jut slide down." Without hesitation Blairweather jumped in the pit.

"Yeah!" She screamed. We all jumped it, student by student. Soon it came down to me, Matilda and Markus.

"I'm not going." Said Matlida.

"Why not?" I asked, knowing full well why.

"She can't just... treat people like that. Especially Myra and Luther. The've done more for Delphi than she'd care to admit. I'm just ashamed that I didn't leave with them to avoid the pain." She walked to the bathroom door with Markus at her tail.

"Why aren't you coming Adrain. How can you be so loyal to thy cruel bitch." I walked to the edge and looked down into the pit. I turned back to Matilda and Markus. I couldn't risk telling them. Not now.

"Not here." I jumped into the pit. I yelled as I slid down the tube. I twisted and turned and landed straight into a pile of mattresses. I groggily stood up an looked to the tube. I didn't want them to suffer like Luther and Myra.

"Adrian." Blairweather called. "Where are the Harleys?" I didn't stop looking at the tube.

"They... they uhh..."

"We got another two that left Delphi!" She shouted down the pipe. I wanted to ht Blairweather but clenched my fists.

I walked down the pipe catching up with the other Furies. How dare Delphi did this. I kinda looked up to her, strong , independent, cunning. But now I despised her not because of those qualities but how she uses them. After this I'm meeting with the others and I am going to end her.

The tunnel was dank and moldy. It smelled awful and I saw the looks of disgust being shared between them. I felt my nostrils burning like I snorted acid.

We walked down the tunnel and at the end was a faint light. It got brighter and brighter till we walked in a large furnished cave section.

The disgusting smell of sewage and mold left, replaced by the sent of lemons and lavender. It looked like a average common room. The floor was covered in multiple different rugs consisting of dark shades white and black. To the far back behind the dark wood tables and stools was multiple different beds scattered about. The symbol of Hades painted the walls, tables and chairs.

I couldn't possibly imagine how she got all this stuff in here.

"Welcome to Tartarus." She smiled, bowing like an actress after a successful play.

Everyone wandered sitting on the tables and touching the symbols on the walls. I just sat at a lone table, depressed. I saw Delphi and Blairweather talking to one another. I wanted them to drop dead.

_"Do you think we should tell them about...Damkina."_

That was Blairweather. But I couldn't here them I was on the other side of the cave. Their voices where strange too, they where faint but the background noise.

_"No,"_ It was Delphi now._ "Not yet, especially since the betrayal. So, twin ravenclaws left too?"_

_"Yes, are you going to make an example?"_

_She shook her head. "No, their half-bloods. Want angered me was Luther. He lost everything because he loved that bitch of a once great pureblood an a dirty muggle."_

_"It disgusts me that she acknowledges her fathers existence. I swear when I leave I am changing my name to something less muggle. My mother was already I have blood she didn't have to make it worse."_

I felt my face starting to burn again. I reached down into my shirt and shot down the potion. Twice in a day? It's probably just faulty like Matilda said.

"Still, with the matter of Damkina, not yet. I need to cement that I will not take rubbish from not a single soul..." The voices faded and the burning subsided. I need to leave fast.


End file.
